School of Secrets,
by xRosexPetalx
Summary: Amu is back from her trip to america, she thinks everyone hates her but a certain cat sets out to prove her wrong whilr they find out more about eachother, includeing one very dark secret on amu's side, amuto, rimahiko, tadaya,kutau.
1. I'm Back!

**I do not own shugo chara but i do own the story line.**

**Amu POV**

**(amu's house)**

'Amu-chan,' called a soft voice.

'Amu-chan,' called another.

'AMU-CHAN!!' screamed the third, that woke me up.

'What?' I moaned, I opened my eyes to see three of my shugo charas hovering in front of my face.

'Amu-chan your going to be late for your first day in school-desu,' that was Su.

I sat up straight in bed and looked at the clock on my bedside cabinet.

'8:30!!!! WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE WAKE ME UP EARLIER!!?,' I shouted,'SCHOOL STARTS IN 30 MINUETS.'

'We tried waking you up Amu-chan but you wouldn't budge,' said Miki

'Couldn't you have tried harder,' I called from the bathroom.

As I was running around getting ready, my shugo charas just floated around my head with Ran shouting 'go go amu-chan' over and over again while shaking her pom poms.

I don't know why but after Ikuto left everything started to go wrong, me and Tadase tried going out but it just wouldn't work. After a while things just started to feel awkward between us, so I left. The only one I told was Rima, I packed my things and went to America. I thought that if I went to America my life would be less complicated, I would be less confused.

I was wrong.

Going to America messed me up even more, I became even more confused and it felt wrong being away from Japan.

This is why I am back in Japan, going to a brand new school mid-term and not knowing anyone there and I'm late, great.

Once I was finished getting ready I grabbed my suitcases threw them in the taxi that was waiting for me and headed off to Tokyo high school.

**(tokyo high school)**

I jumped out of the taxi and gave the driver the money. As I took my bags out of the car I looked up at the school, let me tell you it was huge, bigger than on the movies.

After I finished gawping at the school, I walked over to the big, double oak doors pushed them open and stepped into the biggest and fanciest school reception I had seen in my life.

Behind the large mahogany desk was a woman with her hair back in a french bun, a red knit sweater, large round glasses and I couldn't see what trousers and shoes she had on because they where hidden by the desk.

'Excuse me,' I said as politley as I could,'I'm Amu Hinamori.'

'Ahhh Hinamori-san, we've been expecting you' she said without looking from her computer screen,'OK, fist of all, we don't have dorms here we have houses' that explains the size of the place 'each house has a mix of boys and girls from different years in it, you will be in house number 104, here is your key, map and class schedule, don't worry about the paperwork your parents already filled it in for you. seen as it's your first day and you probably want to get settled and know your house mates, you and the rest of them have the day off today so you can get to know each other.'

'Umm...' is all I could manage, man she talks fast.

'School for you will start tomorrow at 9:00 am sharp with physics, don't be late, now if you look at your map you will see house 104 marked there clearly, hope you like it here,' she finished, still not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

I guessed this was my cue to leave so I quikly checked my map memorised my route, grabbed my bags and set off.

I was half way there when I started to think that now I'm back in town I should give Rima a call maybe we could hang out.

When I got to house 104 I put the key in the lock and turned, when I opened the door I dropped everything I was carrying and nearly fainted.

**Ikuto POV**

Three years ago today is when I left to find my father, half a year ago is when I came back.

Everytime I got a clue of where my father was, it kept turning out to be false, I got tired of running around in circles, I came back only to find that the one person i loved the most had left. Everyone says that Amu didn't tell them where she was going, she just didn't go to school for a while then when they went to her house to check up on her, she had gone. Where could.....

'Amu-chan,' was that Rima calling Amu? No it must of been my imagination, I've been thinking about her so much I'm starting to hear things, nice.

'AMU-CHAN,' ok I definitely heard that, that was not my imagination. I jumped of the bed and ran to the top of the stairs where I had a perfectly clear view of what was going on.

There she stood in the doorway, her strawberry pink hair blowing in the gentle breeze, she looked all together mortified. She had, shall we say 'grown' over the past few years and man she was hot. She was wearing shorter than mid-thigh shorts, black ug boots, socks that came half way up her lower leg, a white short sleeved shirt with a color, a red tie, fingerless gloves covering up to her elbow and a red checkered hat, her hair was tied back in a ponytail. Still keeping that cool and spicy look up I see.

**Amu POV**

I quickly put my cool and spicy facade 'Well, this is a little awkward,' I pointed out.

Everyone just stared at me dumbfounded. I couldn't believe it they where all there, Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, Utau, Rima and Naghiko, well all except one. HE wasn't there, the one I wanted to see most yet, the one I also wanted to see least, Ikuto Tskiyomi.

As I stood in the doorway staring at everyone, I heared rustling from behind me I spun around at full speed to glare at the culprit. The out from the bushes came a small black cat, my eyes widened and everyone in the living room sweatdroped. I picked up the small cat and stroked her back.

'Uhh Amu, whats with the cat?' asked Naghiko.

'Oh....ummmm.....well, she's...uh...m-mine, she must have followed me from home.'

I know I didn't sound convincing at all but Yaya didn't seem to notice. 'Amu-chi,' she shouted, 'your not supposed to have pets on the school sight you know.'

I leant down and whispered in the cat's ear and told it to go home, it swiftly did as I said and walked away.

'There, she'll go home now, happy,' I said shooting and ice cold glare at Yaya.

Obviously Yaya started to cry and I noticed that she ran straight to Tadase.

'Amu, what the hell was that for, you don't have to be so horrible to her, especially since you left without telling anyone,' that was Tadase

'Oi, kiddy king, I don't need a lecture from you plus, I told Rima I was going so don't you dare go shooting off your mouth when you don't know the full story.' I said, my voice just as icy as my glare.

He flinched at my sudden change in personality, 'S-sorry,' murmered Tadase.

'Amu!' exclaimed a surprised Rima, I turned my glare on her, which made her flinch too, 'Amu, we where just worried about you that's all.'

'WELL, IM SOOO SORRY FOR HAVING A LITTLE FREEDOM, RIMA, I REALLY AM,' I was shouting now and decided to go up to my room before I exploded or broke down.

As I walked to the stairs I heared Utau mutter 'You've changed Amu, for the worst.' with this statement I stopped dead in my tracks.

'R-really?' I whispered, it was almost inaudible.

'Amu, she didn't mean it, really, she just-' I cut Kukai off mid-sentence

'No, she meant it, she's right. but guess what, I utterly and truly don't care,' I lied, that one sentence hurt, a lot.

I was about to walk up the stairs when I saw a pair of violet orbs staring down at me with a confused expression.

'I-ikuto?' I whispered, my cool and spicy act crumbled right where I stood, I stumbled back a few steps at hit my head on the wall, hard. I grasped the back of my head and felt warm liquid slowly falling over my fingers, I slowly looked at my fingers and my eyes widened from shock. I pressed it back to my head as if that would stop the bleeding.

'Amu,' said Ikuto, he seemed worried, he ran down the stairs and tried to reach round to the back of my head, I slapped him away and he stared at me open mouthed. 'Amu?, he said again.

'NO,' I yelled, 'JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, ALL OF YOU.'

And with that I let go of my still bleeding head to grab my bags and run upstairs, I crashed into my room and threw my bags across the room, jumped of the bed and cryed.

Ran, Miki, Su and Dia where totally oblivious to my pain but, like always just when I need her Yora appears. 'Amu-chan,' she said. She looks exactly like Ikuto's Yoru except shes a girl and she's my fifth shugo chara. She is quiet, but not as quiet as Dia and she's energetic but not as energetic as Ran. She has midnight blue hair and eyes, she wears a black boob toob, black miniskirt, black and purple knee-high socks and black boots. Her long hair flowed freely to her waist.

'Yora, what the heck, why did you come out I told you not to walk around in your cat form.' I started off by shouting but then lowered my voice so no one would interrupt.

'But why not Amu-chan.' she asked curiously.

'Because someone might take you away from me, I couldn't bear it if that happened.' the tears stated to pur out once again

'Amu-chan,' she whispered, clearly concerned

'Anyway, I need you to stay hidden for a while.' I stated once I stopped crying for the second time that day.

'What like a secret?'

'Yeah....' I didn't like keeping secrets but for now this was one I had to keep.

'Will, the others be hidden to?'

'No, Yora,' she looked confused so I started to explain, 'Yora, you look exactly like Ikuto's chara, if you show up people will get suspicious and I don't want any more complications,'

'But-' she was cut off by a knock on the door.

'Please, do it for me,' I begged in a hushed voice.

She simply nodded and went to her egg, which was inside my bag. 'What?' I said, my voice slightly sharper than I meant it to be.

'It's me,' said the person on the other side of the door.


	2. I wan't to heal you

**A huge thanx to for my first review!!!!!**

**I'll try to update as often as possible but because of school and homework i'm not sure how long it'll be between updates, I'll try and update at least once a week, more if possible.**

**I don't own shugo chara. I do own the strory line and poem**

**Recap**

'It's me,' said the person on the other side of the door.

_When the one you love is breaking_

_and you don't know what to do_

_Just go and hold her tight_

_and she'll open up to you_

**Ikuto POV**

I knocked on Amu's door one more time, I knew she was in there, I just couldn't understand why she was so angry. Was it something I did? Was it because I left her? No it wouldn't be that, she doesn't love me, why would she. To her I'm just a perverted cat.

I sighed and turned to leave, but an almost inaudible whisper stopped me.

'Ikuto,' she whispered, her voice sounded strained like she had been or wanted to cry. I twisted the doorknob, if she was crying I wanted to be the one to comfort her, if she wanted it or not. I twisted the nob but the door wouldn't open, i could hear her soft whimpers become more frequent and louder by the second.

'Amu,' I said, I was quite worried now. I shook the handle vigourously, 'Amu, AMU! Open the door, please, AMU!,' I was shouting now, and I knew everyone downstairs could hear me, but I didn't care, I wanted...No, I needed to know what was wrong, I needed to do everything in my power, to fix it.

'Ikuto-ni-san, whats wrong,' said Tadase, him and the others had all come to see what all the noise was about.

'She won't unlock the damn door,' I shouted.

'Ikuto, leave her be, she'll come around sooner or later,' Utau said, obviously trying to calm me down.

'NO!,' I said panicked,'AMU,AMU!!!! Thats it,' I backed as far away from the door as I could, and launched my self forward.

There where screams of 'Ikuto, no,' and 'Ikuto, don't.' But I didn't pay any attention, I was totally focused on the door.

I ran into the door with a huge _slap, _it swung open to reveal, two unpacked bags slung carelessly across the room and one pink-headed girl sat with her arms around her legs and her head buried in her knees.

'Amu,' I whipered, she didn't move.

I walked over slowly careful not to make any sudden movements or any loud noises, I felt like if I made even one wrong move this fragile girl in front of me would simply break into a million pieces.

I slowly sat on the bed, with my back propped up against the headboard, and dragged her closer to me. At first she was stiff but she gradually opened up and relaxed, her sobs became louder, heavier and more desperate.

I held her tight, as if by holding her I could protect her from the world.

**Amu POV**

My sobs where bordering on hysterical and I must of looked like a right idiot. I honestly didn't care though, I knew everyone was watching me but all I cared about at that moment was the fact that Ikuto's arms where around me and I felt safe, I felt like I could trust him no matter what.

I clutched desperately onto is shirt, and we sat like that for hours until I calmed down. I didn't notice when everyone left, right then it was just me and Ikuto.

That was when he asked the one question I honestly didn't want him to ask.'What's wrong?' he whispered,'you can tell me Amu, please, I want to help.'

'I don't see how you can help,' I whispered and slowly opened my tear-stained eyes.

'what do you mean?' I could feel more tears threatening my eyes but I somehow held them back.

I told him the story of how when he left, everything started to go wrong and I moved and the reason I came back.

'I still don't understand why your so upset,' he murmured into my hair.

'Ikuto,' I said emotionlessly as I sat up and wiped my eyes,'I came back to find that my parents and sister where gone, they where in a car crash about a year after I left and all three of them died straight away.

I wasn't at the funeral because I didn't know they where dead until I came back a week ago, I planned to immerse myself in work so that it wouldn't hurt as much but then I found that everyone else was here too and I know you must all hate me for leaving and that just ended up hurting even more.'

I ended up spilling everything to him and by the end I was crying again. He suddenly grasped my face in his hands and looked straight into my eyes, 'Amu, do you honestly think we could ever hate you.'

I just stared up at him dumbfounded.

'Amu, are you stupid or blind, we don't hate you, none of us do, we just worried about you.'

'Really,' I whispered, he just nodded.

'Amu?' he said curiosity lining his tone.

'Hmm?' I replied

'There's just one thing that's bugging me, who filled out the entrance forms if your parent didn't.' I blushed at this and felt slightly guilty.

'Well.....I kind of faked my parent's signatures on the forms and filled the rest out myself.' I looked at the ground waiting for his reply.

He just smirked at me and aid 'stupid,' under his breath. I just glared back a him.

'Now lets go get some dinner, I'm starving so I bet you are too.' Now that I thought of it I was kinda hungry, I looked at the clock and saw it was 7pm, no wonder I was hungry, I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

**Ikuto POV**

I got up off the bed and offered her my hand, she was hesitant but eventually took it. I let her lean on me as I wrapped my arm around her tiny frame and led her downstairs.

We walked through the living room and into the dining room where veryone was eating their dinner, as soon as we entered they turned to stare at us, this made Amu stiffen so I tightened my grip on her slightly.

'Amu, why don't you sit while I make some thing to eat,Ok? What would you like?' this seemed to surprise her a bit.

'N-no, I can make my own dinner, I'll be fine,' without looking away from the floor she started to walk towards the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at how stubborn she was being.

I walked over and slung her over my shoulder, 'H-hey,' she screamed as she thrashed around in my arms, 'L-let me go, idiot.'

I sa her on the empty chair at the top of the dining table and told her, 'stay,' my voice had a ring of finality in it so she stayed put.

Everyone stared at her then at me giving me 'What the hell?' looks, i replied with a death glare and they all went back to their food.

**Amu POV**

Ikuto just had to sit me at the top of the table, I could feel every single pair of eyes boring holes in my head but I guessed Ikuto did something because they suddenly all went back to their food. I kept my head down in the awkward silence, I knew they all kept sneaking looks at me, all i wanted was to crawl under the bed covers and stay there forever.

I heared footsteps and a door being swung open, that was when a plate was stuck on the table in front of me.

I looked up to see Ikuto sitting down with his plate of food to. I looked at him curiously, 'What? I told you I was going to cook didn't I?' he stated as if reading my thoughts.

I just gave a small nod and muttered 'itadekimasu,' that was when I actually looked at what he'd cooked for me, it was a perfectly done steak, mashed potatoes just the way i liked them and an assortment of vegetables to accompany it. My eyes widened and my mouth started to water, not wasting any time, I quickly dug in and downed it all in record time.

I heared a sly giggle comeing from Ikuto and I tuned to glare at him, 'shut up,' i hissed.

'What, don't I even get a thank you for cooking such a wonderful meal?' he feigned hurt and gripped at his chest.

'T-thank you,' I muttered.

**Yayyyy!!! thats the end of the chapter, I'll try to update ASAP PLEASE R&R!!!!!1**


	3. Tomorrow

**Kk UMMM...... l8 update I know but still, I have school ya know I can't update all the time!!!**

''Thanks,'' I muttered, Ikuto seemed shocked while everyone else scoffed and turned their heads away. What did I say that was bad?

I felt tears threatening to spill out of my eyes, but I held them back. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing how totally and utterly weak, vulnerable and pathetic I was. Not Again.

I slowly stood up from my seat with my bangs covering my eyes.

''Amu, are you OK?'' asked Ikuto. Why was he so damn worried about me? He shouldn't be, I've been nothing but horrible to him.

''I-I'm sorry,'' I whispered, I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck in a long embracing hug. He was just about to respond when I pulled away and kissed him lightly on the lips.

''Sorry,'' I whispered again as I ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room.

_**IKUTO POV**_

SHE KISSED ME!!!!

I mean she actually kissed me, instead of me kissing her. I raised my fingers to my mouth, my lips where still tingling and the taste of strawberries lingered in them. The memory and effect of the kiss was ruined by one thing. Why was she sorry? She hadn't done anything wrong, had she? I thought she was fine now.....

I only realized everyone had been calling me when Utau, my annoying little sister, hit me on the head with her _Starz_ magazine.

''Whoa, spacey much,'' commented Kukai ''Is Hinamori that good at kissing?''

''Shut it,'' I hissed.

''Hey man we're sorry but you were on cloud nine,'' he stated.

''whatever,'' I said acidicly. ''I'm going to sleep.''

I stalked out of the room and up the stairs. When I reached the hallway I could hear a faint noise coming from Amu's room. I snuck over and pressed my ear to the door as quietly as I could.

I couldn't hear very well because of the wood and all so I only caught a little of what was being said. Plus she was whispering which made it even harder to hear.

''...couldn't....not tonight,'' she was saying there was a pause before she said, ''...guardians....mission...die,'' then there was another pause an she said, ''...Ikuto...''

Ok, now I'm confused! Ugh If only this door was thinner.

I moved the position of my body so I could hear better but as I moved I tapped the door, I was sure it wasn't loud enough for Amu to hear but the conversation stopped abruptly.

_**AMU POV**_

My head whipped around at a tap on the door. Any normal person wouldn't have heard but then again, I'm not normal.

''Amu...Amu...Are you listening to me,'' said the person on the other end of the phone.

''Yeah, I'm listening,'' I said; only half interested. After staring at the door for a few seconds I dismissed it and focused back on the person on the phone.

''...you need to do it soon or the boss won't be happy, kay.''

''I know, I know,'' I said, god she was annoying. ''I'll get it done, I always do, don't I?''

''Yeah, I know, I was just making sure, see you soon,''

''By Elessa,'' I hung up the phone and walked over to the corner of my room where my guitar case was.

I took the guitar and walked over to the bed. I sat there picturing the song in my head. I hadn't written a new song in ages, might as well start now I have some free time.

_**IKUTO POV**_

After some rustling around another sound started to drift out of her room, this one slower, sadder and more gently. Music? A guitar! Since when did Amu play the guitar, since when did she even have a guitar?

(Avril Lavigne – Tommorow)

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
yeah I try to believe you,  
But I don't_

Was that Amu singing?

_When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today  
(Today)_

Since when could she sing like that? Her voice is beautiful.__

_I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
it's a different day,_

(Tomorrow)

It's always been up to you,  
_It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't_

Give me a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today...

I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow  
(tomorrow)  
Tomorrow is a different day

Hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah,hey yeah, maybe tomorrow

Hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah yeah yeah, I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah, maybe tomorrow

And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...

Tomorrow... it may change [3x]  
Tomorrow... It may change

I leant against the door with a light thump and closed my eyes as the music faded. That is when the door swung open to reveal a very angry pink head.

_**AMU POV**_

''What the hell are you doing?'' I yelled at Ikuto, who at the moment was led on the floor because he was leaning on the door I just opened.

''Ow, that hurt...'' he wined ns he stood up rubbing his head.

''How long have you been there?'' I asked panicking, Had he heard my conversation on the phone.

''Long enough to know, why you said you where sorry earlier, that you have a good voice, can play the guitar and talk about weird things on the phone to people I don't know.'' I stood frozen I daren't move, he knew, it was over, he'd hate me forever.

''So who was that on the phone?'' he asked.

I let out the breath I had been holding, OK so he didn't know. Crap! Now I had to think up a good lie, and quickly.

''Umm, t-that was umm...'' I started. '' I m-mean...who?''

I tried to duck under his arm that was now blocking my only chance of escape, but he wouldn't let me leave that easily. I couldn't escape without revealing my true identity.

''Don't play dumb with me!'' he shouted, I flinched and stepped back. ''That,'' he pointed to the phone. ''Who was it?'' he said.

''Oh, that!' I exclaimed, trying to fake innocence. ''That was my friend Elessa, from America.'' Ok so it wasn't a total lie. Right?

''Oh, really?'' he said, edging closer, I stepped back again. The back of my knees now touched the bed. I was officially trapped.

''Really!!'' I said, in an overly happy voice.

I don't think he believed me but he dismissed it anyway.

''About what you did and said earlier, you know the kiss and the sorry,'' he said. I held my breath scared of what was coming next but what came was not what I expected. ''Why?'' he whispered in my ear.

I was so shocked I fell backwards onto the bed and gripped his shirt on impulse which made the situation worse because he then fell on top of me. I closed my eyes braced for the impact of him falling on me, but nothing happened.

My eyelids fluttered open and violet met gold in an everlasting state of total bliss. This lasted for all of a minuet because that was when I realized the position we where in.


	4. In the dark

_**AMU POV**_

He had stopped himself from falling by putting both of his hands on either side of my head. Our faces were millimetres apart and our noses were nearly touching. My knuckles were white as I was still gripping onto his shirt for dear life. His legs were in-between mine as mine dangled carelessly off the end of the bed. I blushed bright red and did the only thing I could think of at that moment... I screamed.

_**UTAU POV**_

After Ikuto left in his little strop we all sat in silence until Yaya, once again broke the ice by screaming, ''YAYA TIRED!!'' she jumped up out of her seat and ran to Tadase.

''Hmm...I suppose it's time we all got some sleep, ne? It's been a long day,'' I said.

I walked over to Kukai and linked my arm with his. Nagi walked over to Rima and did the same. We got to the hallway and were about to say our goodnights when we heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from Amu's room.

I shot my friends a worried glance and without thinking barged into the room to see Ikuto ON TOP of Amu. ''What the hell is going on here?'' I shouted.

_**IKUTO POV**_

''What the hell is going on here?'' shouted Utau.

Uh oh...we're screwed.

Both mine and Amu's heads whipped towards the door to see Utau looking like an angry ruffled kitten and everyone else who just looked shocked.

''I-I umm...'' God did I just stutter?

''GET OFF ME PERVERT!!'' screamed Amu. With on great shove off her I flew backward onto the floor, my eyes widened at how strong she was and when I looked at her she looked just as shocked...no...Worried?

''Crap,'' she whispered.

''No-one's answered my question yet and how the hell did you get that strong?'' shouted Utau.

Kukai wrapped and her waist to stop her from tackling Amu when Amu said, ''Oh shut up, you prissy little drama queen.''

''WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!!'' screamed Utau.

How could Amu say that, they were like best friends when I left a few years ago? Amu was totally emotionless.

''Chara change,'' she hissed menacingly.

She ran to the balcony and jumped. I thought I saw cat ears and a tail on her. Maybe I'm going crazy. ''AMU,'' I shouted. I ran to the balcony and looked down but she was nowhere in sight. As I walked back into her room I noticed he guitar was missing to. ''Amu,'' I whispered, ''what happened to you?''

Meanwhile Utau was hyperventilating. ''HOW DARE SHE CALL ME THAT? WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?'' screamed a hysterical Utau.

''Utau, shut up for five minutes.'' I said irritated. I rubbed my head in a feeble attempt to get rid of the giant headache that was forming.

''What you're on her side now?'' I tried to tune her out so I could think straight and figure out what was going on with Amu.

_**AMU POV**_

''Oh shut up, you prissy little drama queen,'' I hissed coldly, I didn't want to be mean to them but it was for their own good. It would be dangerous if they got close to me. It was to protect them.

I can't believe I just pushed Ikuto off like that, I'm supposed to be keeping a low profile.

''WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!'' screamed Utau. Damn this girl was giving me a headache.

I wasn't scared of her, if she fought me she'd be down in seconds. Not that I actually wanted to fight her.

I switched doff all emotion and whispered, ''Chara change,'' to Yora. It sounded like when and x-chara says it, emotionless and creepy. I sprinted over to the balcony and grabbed my guitar on the way. I managed to jump before anyone saw the cat ears and tail pop out. I landed on the ground with a light thud and quickly pushed myself back up to land on the roof. It was too quick or anyone inside to see though.

I heard Ikuto shout so I looked over the end of the roof to see what was going on. Ikuto was franticly looking for me. A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips. Why did he care so much?

He shouldn't.

I watched as he sighed and walked back into the room. Utau was obviously freaking out as Kukai tried to calm her down.

''Utau, shut up for five minutes will,'' said Ikuto, obviously irritated.

I couldn't see what was happening but I could hear it just fine.

''What you're on her side now?'' Utau screeched.

He ignored her. I was about to tune everyone out when Ikuto whispered, ''I don't understand...''

I heard the door close followed by others down the hall, I was about to jump down when I heard the bed creak. I slowly peaked in through the window and saw Ikuto with his head in hands sat on the edge of the bed. He led back on the bed and curled up into a ball. Aww... He looks just like a real kitten. WHOA, where did that thought come from. I leaned back on the roof and closed my eyes. Ikuto fell asleep rather quickly. I listened as his breathing became slower and deeper. I waited until dawn when the sun as just peaking over the mountains and the fresh morning sun rays where just touching the Tokyo grass to pick up my guitar and sing.

(In The Dark – Flyleaf)

_I've written songs in the dark  
I've felt inspired in the dark  
I hide myself in the dark  
Used to be afraid of the dark  
Those in the light know  
we die in the dark_

There's only artificial light  
My flaws hide well here  
I used to be afraid of cluttered noises  
Now I'm afraid of silence

Fill this space Idle words  
I'm scared to death of  
light and silence  
Jesus kill me inside this  
Raise me up to live again  
Like you did, like you did.

Now I am mute despite myself  
All of them are gone  
The silence overtakes me  
The idle words forsake me and  
I am left to face me  
I'm held accountable  
For every idle word  
Curse the idle words

I'm scared to death of  
light and silence  
Jesus kill me inside this  
Raise me up to live again  
Like you did, like you did.

Glory shows up  
Exposes us  
I'm naked here  
Forsaken here, by the dark, by the dark

I'm scared to death of  
light and silence  
Jesus kill me in side this  
Raise me up to live again  
Like you did  
Like you did.

I sighed and put my guitar down. Looking at the sun it was about 6:00am. Better get ready for school. I dropped down onto the balcony and saw Ikuto still asleep on my bed. My eyes widened. I was sure he would have left by now. I walked over to him gently lay a blanket on him. I smiled as his face softened.

I unpacked my thing quickly. I didn't have much. I grabbed a towel and underwear and went into the shower in my en-suite bathroom. I stood with the water pouring over me for a little while. I let the warmth of the water sink into my bones and relax my muscles. My mind started to wonder towards Ikuto. He did look cute when he was sleeping. Heck, he looked cute all the time. He was always there for me. His perverted ways always make me feel better somehow. Yet, I was always so horrible to him, I always hurt him and he was still there. Tears started to pour from my eyes washing way with the shower water.


	5. Red Sam

_**IKUTO POV**_

*Yawn* I rolled over and buried my face in Amu's pillow, it smelled of Strawberries, just like her. I could hear the shower running in the background. I wrenched my eyes open and noticed a black blanket covering me.

Hmm...I don't remember that being there last night.

I slowly stood up from the bed and rubbed my eyes sleepily. I glanced around the room and saw that everything of Amu's had been unpacked. I smiled when I saw the picture of us at the amusement park. It was in a black frame with a black and purple heart in the corner.

I picked it up and stroked Amu's cute 13 year-old face, she had changed so much, and I wasn't talking about her personality.

God, I really am a pervert.

''Ikuto, what's that-nya?'' asked Yoru.

''Nothing,'' I replied.

I placed the photo face-down carefully on the desk and sighed. That's when I heard it, the angelic singing I had only heard once before. It still amazed me that she could sing like that. It was so sad yet at the same time, it was absolutely beautiful.

I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes. I slowly drifted back to sleep as I listened.

_**AMU POV**_

(Red Sam – Flyleaf)

_Here I stand  
Empty hands  
Wishing my wrists were bleeding  
To stop the pain from the beatings  
And there you stood  
Holding me  
Waiting for me to notice you_

_But who are you  
You are the truth  
Out-screaming these lies  
You are the truth  
That's saving my life_

_The warmth of  
Your embrace  
Melts my frostbitten spirit  
You speak the truth and I hear it  
The words are  
I love you  
And I have to believe in you_

_But who are you  
You are the truth  
Out-screaming these lies  
You are the truth  
Saving my life_

_My hands are open  
And you are filling them  
Hands in the air  
In the air  
In the air  
In the air_

_And I worship  
And I worship  
And I worship  
And I worship_

_You are the truth (You are the truth)  
Out-screaming these lies  
You are the truth (You are the truth)  
Saving my life_

I turned off the water and got out of the shower to be greeted by a wall of cold. I put my dirty clothes in the wash basket and dried myself off with the towel. I slipped into my black lace underwear and walked out into my room. I was humming to myself as I went to the closet to pick out today's outfit. I picked black and red converse, red tights, a little black dress (sleeveless) and a red belt. I looked around the closet for anything else to wear when a cute black hair band caught my eye. I went on tip-toes but still couldn't reach.

''Stupid, cute hair accessory,'' I whispered angrily. I was about to give up when a hand reached up and took it off the shelf. I spun around ready to attack, glaring daggers at the culprit. Instead of a deadly culprit, I saw Ikuto. He smirked stupidly at me and slipped the headband on my head.

''Good choice,'' he said.

''What are you doing here? I thought you left already,'' I said accusingly.

_**IKUTO POV**_

I was trying so hard not to a) Look down, b) Smirk and c) Think something extremely inappropriate. I wonder how long it's going to take her to realise she's still in her underwear.

''Of course I didn't leave kitten,'' I said seductively, ''I couldn't leave you all on your own plus your bed is just so comfy,'' I yawned and stretched lazily, ''I think I'll sleep there more often. ''

She started to giggle hysterically and I gave her a confused and slightly worried look. ''Ha-ha, Your...joking, right?'' she said in-between giggles. ''You seriously thing, I'll let you sleep in here, ha-ha,'' she laughed, ''No.'' She said bluntly, ''never, zip nada. Get out, goodbye.''

My brow creased in frustration.

_**AMU POV**_

I watched his brow crease in frustration before I spun around and pretended to look for something.

I felt him press his warm body to my bare back as his arms snaked around my bare stomach...Wait...bare?...WHAT??!!!

I blushed twenty shades of red when I finally realised I was only in my underwear.

''I think that you are in no position to mock me kitten,'' Ikuto whispered into my neck.

I opened my mouth to let out the longest and loudest scream of my life when a hand clamped its way over my mouth. Ikuto was giggling and I could practically hear the smirk in is voice when he said, ''Do you want Utau to maul you?''

''Rather that than this,'' I muttered as he let go of my mouth. ''Now get off me, pervert.'' I hissed.

''But I don't wanna,'' he whined as he licked along my neck and jaw line and nibbled on my ear.

''I-Ikuto,'' I stuttered.

''Yes, kitten,'' he said.

''GET OFF!!!,'' I screamed.

I pushed him of me and literally threw him out of the room.

Once again, my screams had gathered a crowd but this time there was a twist.

I was half naked. Everyone was staring at me, the boys where ogling my body while the girls where glaring daggers at my face.

''A-Amu,'' the boys said as they blushed.

''Amu,'' the girls growled.

Ikuto was having a hard time not laughing.

''DROP DEAD!!!!,'' I screamed at them.

Oh, crap. That just slipped out, I didn't mean it. I clasped my hands over my mouth when I saw the hurt and confused look on their faces, ''S-Sorry,'' I said quickly, though it was muffled by my hands so I'm not sure if they heard.

I slammed my door and leant on it as I slid to the floor. Oh my god, I cannot believe that just happened. Wait a minuet...How did it happen? Ugh, this is too confusing.

I sighed and continued to get ready for school.

As I walked across campus I heard the usual chorus of, who is that girl? What is she doing, stealing all the guys off us? Who does she think she is?

I think I just made a hell of a lot of enemies. I sighed and continued to walk ignoring the boys ogling me and the girls glaring at me. I spoke to no one, no one spoke to me. I was, once again, the unapproachable new girl with an attitude. My charas were asleep in my bag, it was comforting knowing they were close.

My first class was physics which was, unfortunately, all the way on the other side of campus. Let me tell you, this place was huge. I finally got to the classroom and opened the door but the second I did, a knife came hurtling its way towards me. I did a back flip in order to dodge it and shouted ''WHAT THE HELL!!!!,'' my scream echoed through the building and my eyes widened when I saw the owner of the knife.

''N-Natsume,'' I gasped.

''Well hello, Amu,'' he replied, ''nice to see you again.


End file.
